Golden Dandelions
by follow-ur-heart-till-it-bleeds
Summary: Just a shitty fanfic with more headcanon than canon material. It's about Nessie when she's in high school, I like to imagine Nessie to be more human than vamp tbh. Not sure the direction yet, but Nessie's going to struggle with the idea of becoming immortal soon. Living forever terrifies her and she wishes she could be like her friends. (Nessie First POV) (there's cursing)
1. Chapter 1

As per usual, I'm hanging out with Grandpa Charlie for supper. I torture Charlie by forcing him to cook with me for some special grandpa and granddaughter bonding time. It's sort of our thing, and I think he enjoys it, even though his complaining says otherwise.

Today's spectacular meal is Creamy Lemon Chicken Francese. I always give Charlie the plan for the week's meal every Sunday so he can mentally prepare himself as my sous-chef.

"Looking forward to your first day of senior year?" Charlie asks.

I shrug. "Yup another mundane year in the factory system."

"Hey, you could have graduated early and gone straight to college and saved your folks a lot of money," he points out. Then grumbling, "Not that money would be an issue."

"Yeah, but why graduate early when I can enjoy my last moments of mortality in puberty hell before my eternal damnation really begins?"

"You know I have no clue what you're talking about."

I open my mouth, but he quickly cuts me off, "And I rather not know."

Grandpa Charlie has one basic rule – need to know only. And he does not _need_ to know about all this "hocus pocus crap" as he likes to call it. Part of me wants to be like, 'hey, by the way, I'm half vampire. Promise not to drink your blood,' but I'm pretty sure that will give him a heart attack. If only there's a subtle way for me to help him "figure" it out, which believe me I tried. Fake vampire teeth, the I hate garlic jokes…the whole shebang. Maybe if I drag a body and drain its blood he might get the picture. I can't stop laughing, picturing the scenario.

"What's so funny kiddo?"

"Definitely not murder." Bad answer Nessie.

"Hmmm…right. Right. You know I'm a still a cop right, haven't retired yet. So, don't you think about murdering people," he jokes.

"I promise if I ever kill people I'll let you arrest me."

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Speaking of senior year, what're your plans? Besides being a common criminal."

"Drats, well there goes my future."

"Renesmee."

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm debating between a paranormal consultant, a resident witch, or a fortune cookie writer, but it could change I'm keeping my options open. You know my school advisors keep bugging me about majoring in STEMs, which is just as fun I'm sure."

"Uh-huh, and what do your mom and dad think about this?"

"They love me and will support whatever I decide to do with my life," I answer with a smile.

"Seriously, what do you really want to do with your life?"

Honestly though, if I had a choice and wasn't stuck being a vampire, I know exactly what I would want to be. But I don't have a choice, do I? I'm stuck to hide forever from humans. But Grandpa Charlie doesn't know that so… "I think I would like to be a musician. Like, start a band or something."

Charlie nods, scraping up the last bit of food on his plate. "That sounds like a great plan. You've always enjoyed music and you're a great singer. Have you written any songs yet?"

"Yeah, I have some songs written but they're more like poems since I haven't created any music to go with it yet."

"I'm sure you will eventually. And whenever you do I'd love to listen to them."

"You're the best." But there is honestly no way I would ever have the guts to play my music in front of anybody, I thought as I get up, taking all the plates, ready to do the dishes.

"No so fast, you better head home, it's late and you got school tomorrow. Leave the dishes to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're just like your mother, always acting like I can't take care of myself. I've done the dishes before."

Putting the dishes in the sink, I then give him a quick hug, promising I'll give him the whole run down of how the first day went tomorrow. Last year of high school, last year of me aging apparently. And even though I had my whole life to be prepared for this, not going to lie, I'm terrified of living forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Felt a little bad for lying to Grandpa Charlie. Promised to head home but instead went to the cemetery park to hang out with my best friends, Aubrey and Louise, to celebrate the official last moment of summer and the start of senior year. We decided to have a picnic at night, with the permission of our lovely parents of course, the only rule is that we have to be back home by midnight.

We were sitting near a tree looking down upon a hill that led to a lake. A few graves here and there scattered across the cut grass, far from the path carved out for joggers and anyone wanting to take a stroll just to look around. The cemetery is absent of the terror that death would bring, it is felt much more like a bitter acceptance.

Louise is the first person I met at my high school, but I didn't know she was a witch till later on. A fabulous witch who always had her nose stuck in a book, so most people assumed she is just like any other quiet, nice kid; they couldn't even be more wrong. She had some trouble with obeying authority only when she thought they were being unfair. Very beautiful with brown cat like eyes and curly messy hair. A tad shorter than me, always wearing a hoodie since she is always cold.

My other best friend, Aubrey, is 100% human. We didn't become friends till second semester of freshmen year. She is the living embodiment of summer with beach tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Most people think Aubrey is the odd one out in our little group, two horribly shy introverts with the loudest most outspoken person in school. But she's friendly a lot friendlier than most other kids. We call her the golden retriever in our group chat.

Aubrey rambles on about what colleges she plans on going to and hoping she gets in. Louise and I mostly just listened. Noticing our silence, she asks, "We are going to the same colleges, right?"

Louise takes sip of her soda. "I don't even know what I want to major in yet."

I ran my hand through the grass – remembering what I told Grandpa Charlie what my "future" plans.

"Ness?"

"What?'

"I think we should all try to go to the same college. Imagine having best friends for roommates."

"I don't think I want to go to college honestly."

Aubrey looks at me in shock. She blinks a dozen times before recollecting herself. "Why don't you want to go college?"

"Just don't think it's for me." Why would a soon to be immortal go to college just to get a crummy degree they never get to use? "Plus, I don't even know what I want to major in. Rather be sure what I want to do with my life than waste money being undeclared."

Aubrey isn't the type of person to get preachy but we can tell she didn't like our answers. Her parents emphasized the importance of college and getting a proper education. The future is so bright to her, she has everything planned out to a t. What college she wanted to go to, her dream job, etc. Louise and I are just cruising.

"Well, whatever happens we're still going to keep in touch."

"Yeah for sure. Why wouldn't we?" I say, knowing pretty well after a few years they will end up forgetting about it. Better for her not to know I can't grow older. Not really.

Aubrey looks behind her, "Did you hear that?"

 _Blood._

What frickin moron vampire says blood aloud when they're about to kill someone. Talking about being subtle.

Louise and I exchanged glances. Squinting I notice him, but he isn't looking at us. Ahead of us is a girl, drawing in her sketchbook. In the middle of night, honestly? She has a flashlight next to her but that can't be doing her much good.

"I think it's time we had back, it's late," Louise says.

Aubrey agrees, putting the remaining food in the basket. Bless, she isn't going to be difficult. What would we do if she wanted to stay? Tell her uh hey Aubrey, yeah uh vampire alert we could die soon.

"You guys go right on ahead," I blurt out, not sure why I am even saying this. My feet are moving quickly to the girl, "I'll catch up in a bit."

"We're your ride, Ness," Louise reminds me, giving me the look. Whispering when Aubrey is a near the car. "It's better to just go home."

"But I think..."

"Call your family then. But there's nothing we can do."

That is not the answer I am going to accept. "Take Aubrey home."

Louise could tell my mind is made up. "Stubborn fuck. I'm calling your family."

"Fine by me." Maybe they'll come save me before I get my ass kicked.

I could hear Aubrey asking what I am doing, Louise trying to remain relax. Can't let the human know about the monster crap. Aubrey would probably go in full panic mode and burst into tears.

What is my plan of action? I don't know.

I walk towards the girl – who in a matter of minutes could die from a vampire no less.

"Hey," I say, trying my best not to sound like some creep in the middle of the night.

The girl didn't respond, clearly listening to some headphones. I turn around and see the vampire looking at me, hiding behind the trees. Hunger and a mix of annoyance. There is no one else in the park. Perfect. I mean who would be in the middle of the night? Flipping Sunday no less they would all be out in city if not in bed.

Blood red eyes stare back at the girl. Tiniest, most fragile girl in the world, with mouse brown hair and dark brown eyes, cut short to her shoulders. She wore an oversized sweater with leggings and had knitted beanie.

I tap her shoulder. She flinches pulling one of the headphones.

"Hey, umm…yeah sorry about scaring you…" the words just flowing out, "I think you should head home." Would he follow her I don't know? "I saw some creepy guys running around here and my friends are leaving too so just wanted to let you know." If she went home is there a chance he would go and kill her whole family?

"Creepy guys." She looks around clearly not able to see anything.

"Just trust me on this."

Crap, crap, is it better to just let him get her or send her home, but what if he gets her family? Thanks family, never told me what to do in case of a vampire emergency. I don't even know how to fight so that's clearly not an option.

The girl then packs up her stuff. "Thanks for giving me a heads up." We begin to walk to the parking lot together.

"I think she's talking about me," the vampire said appearing out of nowhere. Not really; he ran fast but to her he appeared out of nowhere and she jumped. Now that I have a better look at him he looks like a trouble maker with that haircut, the swoosh one not the up one but like its fluffy and goes to the side – and then like _the_ jacket. The leather motorcycle-esque jacket and if he is like most kids at my high school he probably doesn't even know how to ride one. He looks young but like old, 22 let say he's 22 – lmfao looks like he belongs to a boy band.

"Oh my god," she gasps.

"Let's talk about this rationally," I say.

The guy raises a brow. "I'm a vampire, let me do my thing whatever you are."

"Let's say human?"

"I don't think so. You smell repulsive."

"Thanks."

"What's going on here?" the girl demands.

"I'm going to kill you," he explains nonchalantly.

"And I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen," I add.

"How?" he asks more amused than worried.

Fuck him I could be a serious threat.

"Did he just say vampire? Are you two messing with me? This isn't funny," she starts yelling.

"Poor girl she's going into hysterics," he muses.

My phone starts vibrating like crazing nonstop.

"You check your phone and I'll take care of the girl," he said running towards her but I try to jump in his way. Being a little bit slower than him he is able to dodge me.

"Either you get out of my way or I kill you first," he warns. He then pauses smirking, "What's with that ugly face. Thinking about your options?"

Rude. "No, I'm trying to figure out how to fight you, ass."

He laughs, "Go on ahead then."

"I'm serious," getting in fighting position and trying to look and sound intimidating.

"Well…"

"You might want to leave if you want to live another day."

"No, I think want to see you fight me."

"Okay, last warning. You're going to regret this."

He gestures with his hands to come at him as he smiles, "Lady's first."

"You run and get to your car and I'll hold him off."

She looks at me up and down, "You sure you can handle this."

"Yeah, it's totally going to be fine."

"If you need my help…I'll…I'll…I'll stay."

The vampire and I both stare at her.

"I can help," she repeats feigning confidence.

"You don't sound so sure," the vampire remarks.

"No, just run. Go home," I say both of us ignoring him.

"No, I'm staying," she says stomping her foot she starts shaking trying to hold back tears.

Oh my god she's insane.

He's ready to attack her, thinking I'm distracted but I notice and lunge for him, trying to punch him in the face. He dodges easily. I pathetically keep trying to punch him or kick him or something but he keeps dodging me. He starts to laugh at me, mocking me.

"Is this your first fight?" he asks.

"Does it matter?"

"I mean, yes. If you want to save the girl, you're doing a really bad job at it. Maybe once this is all over I can give you a few pointers."

"Not necessary."

"Shit," I hear him mutter. Before he ran off he tripped me and I stumble, slamming my face into the ground before rolling down a hill plunging into the lake down below. Because why not.

I pull myself out of the lake, coughing up some water and gasping for air. I am pretty much unscaved except for my face, I think I busted my nose not sure though.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," the girl keeps repeating as she slowly made her way down the hill. Smart girl not wanting to fall.

I lay on my back, aching a little. Once she hit leveled ground she ran toward me, not sure what to do with me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never felt better."

"Really, because you look like a drown cat."

"Nessie!"

"Renesmee!"

Oh no my parents. Someone just murder me.

"Did you hear something?" the girl asks.

I closed my eyes shut too embarrassed to even want to look at them. Must be killing them to have to walk at normal speed.

"Is she alright?" mom asks.

"No, she—she fell into the lake," the girl explains.

"We'll take it from here, it's probably for the best if you go home," my dad says. "Your families probably worried about you."

"There was a vampire, he tried to kill me but she saved my life."

"Vampires don't exist," my dad explains.

"No, he said he was."

Yes, parents I know the guys an idiot.

"Do you think anybody's going to believe that," I croak sitting up and looking at her. "You tell people that and they're going to think you're crazy."

"Well, obviously," the girl says.

"So, don't be dumb and don't tell anybody," I say.

The girl blinks confused and then glares at me. "I won't."

"Come on, we should all head home," my mom says.

My dad carries me up the hill. When we are at the parking lot the girl said, "See you at school tomorrow."

Crap, didn't know we went to the same school. "Don't count on it," I answer. Not sure if they would even let me finish high school now. What about Aubrey and Louise?

She huffs, getting in her car. Waiting for us to drive off first. All the way back I keep thinking about what I should have done instead. Just let her die? No that is definitely not an option. But now we'll have to move and I'll never get to see Louise and Aubrey again. Stupid vampire ruining everything.

"Please let me continue school, please, please, it's only one more year," I demand between tears as I stumble out of car. "I'll never do crap like this ever again I promise and I'll make sure she doesn't talk. Plus, who's going to believe vampires exist that's crazy."

They didn't say anything, which made my heart sink. Guess we're moving.

As we went inside, I noticed Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper missing.

Grandma Esme quickly hugged me, "I'm so glad you're alright."

I sit on the couch as Grandpa Carlisle examines my nose. "Lucky for you heal fast."

"Was it broken?"

He snaps my nose, repositioning it, "It was broken and then healed incorrectly, now it'll heal properly."

"What were you thinking?" my mom demands. "You could have been killed."

"I couldn't just let an innocent person die."

"Vampires kill people all the time," my dad explains. "We weren't saying you weren't doing the right thing."

"I know I know, you were just worried about me. But I had it handled."

"You broke your nose," my mom points out, "and he was going easy on you. Please just don't do that ever again."

"I will, I promise! just please let me finish senior year," I beg.

They look at Grandpa Carlisle.

"I don't see why not," he says. "We'll have to ask Alice to doublecheck and make sure we haven't been compromised."

So guess I have to convince Auntie Alice.

"She's busy helping the others track down the vampire," Edward explains.

"Are they going to kill him?" I ask.

My mom hugs me, "If only you worried more about our own safety as you did with others."

"I wonder where she gets it from," I hear my dad mutter.

She let me go and then held my hand, "Do you even think you can mentally handle going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

My dad's phone vibrates, "Alice, what is it?"

"I think you should wash up and then go to bed," my mom says.

"If it's about the vampire I want to know what's up."

"We'll tell you in the morning I promise. You need to get some sleep if you really want to go to school tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'll expect a full report in the morning." And I have to deal with the uh girl situation. I don't even know her name but she recognized me.


End file.
